


The Slushie Disaster

by Lunapie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Just some happy socky being teenagers and messing stuff up, M/M, blame seal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunapie/pseuds/Lunapie
Summary: "No problem, he told himself. There was no way he was gonna mess this up. Absolutely no way. How would you even go about messing this up? He was pretty sure he'd never messed up anything ever, no matter what his hyungs tried to tell him. And he was not going to fail making a slushie.He was wrong."I felt a strong need to write some happy socky after someone, coughvonsealcough, let them suffer.Enjoy this mess I wrote at 3am.





	The Slushie Disaster

“Hey, let's get something to eat here!”

Minhyuk pointed at the convenience store across the street. It was very hot outside and the store looked like it had air conditioning. Actually, it was extremely hot outside. Sanha was sure he was gonna melt just walking home from practice, so he gladly escaped inside.

There were almost no people inside the store, except for a couple of students and a bored employee. The cool air felt nice after experiencing the hell outside. The smell of baked goods made their mouths water.

“So, what should we get?” the older one asked. Sanha eyed the options available, thoroughly thinking through what would be the best. After some considering, his eyes stopped on one of them.

“Slushies! I need something cold to save me from dissolving in this heat,” he suggested, pointing at the slushie machine. Minhyuk was quick to agree and went to buy them two cups for it.

“Do you want to go first, hyung?”

“You can go first, I'm gonna get a snack to accompany my slushie, so just yell at me if you mess it up.” he walked over to the other side of the store, leaving Sanha to deal with slushies by himself.

No problem, he told himself. There was no way he was gonna mess this up. Absolutely no way. How would you even go about messing this up? He was pretty sure he'd never messed up anything ever, no matter what his hyungs tried to tell him. And he was not going to fail making a slushie.

He was wrong.

It went well at first. He managed to get one layer of radioactive looking apple slush without even spilling any. But when he started filling the cup with cola slush, that's when it happened.

He filled it up halfway, but when he tried to pull up the handle, it refused to cooperate. It was stuck. 

“Hyung?” he yelled across the store.

“Yeah?”

“I messed up.” Minhyuk returned to Sanha, who tried to explain that the handle was stuck as swiftly as possible. The slush had just about filled up three quarters and he was starting to panic.

“Don't worry, I've got this,” he said grabbing the handle. With all his strength, he pulled it upwards. They could see it slowly starting to move upwards. Then it broke off.

Sanha saw the handle fly from his hyung’s hands, who stepped back in chock. The slush had almost reached the top of the cup now and he was very much panicking.

“Well, shit. Don't worry, I can still fix this,” the older of them said, stepping forward to challenge the machine again. He decided to try and block the slush from coming out by putting his thumb over the hole. How stupid of an idea it might have been, it actually seemed to working, saving the slushie from spilling over.

“Good job!” the younger cheered out. But instead of Minhyuk answering him, the machine was the one to make a sound. It began making all sorts of noises and started to shake. And before they had any time to understand what was happening, the cola slush container exploded.

Thankfully, neither of them were hit by any sharp pieces from the container. But they were covered with slush from top to toe. The accident had also gained all the attention in the store, the very surprised employee running at them. But they just stood there, covered in slush and too shocked to know how to react. 

Somewhere in the middle of the employee’s angry complaining, the older of them broke down laughing, falling to the floor. Sanha joined him. This also surprised the employee, who just told them that they'd have to pay for the damage and went to get the cleaning material.

“Dongmin is gonna kill us once he finds out.” Minhyuk said between laughs. “And Myungjun won't ever let us forget about it.”

“Wanna cover the other members in slush, too?” 

“You really are the evil maknae,” he snickered in response. “Sounds like a plan.” 

He quickly payed for the mess they'd created and they began their run home to attack their hyungs with cola flavoured hugs.

“At least we don't have to worry about being hot, now!” the younger said, making them both laugh as they ran down the street, covered in cola slushie. He had to admit, he wouldn't have anything against doing it again.


End file.
